These Things
by s.s.harry
Summary: HGRL. Hermione runs away. remus is to go look for her. How is Ron involved and how is he her tormentor? I'm not a bad man I'm just overwhelmed it's cause of these things Remus says.Inspired by the song These Things by She Wants Revenge.


Title: These Things

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Any event that you are familiar with found in this story also belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. The plot however, belongs solely to S.S.Harry. Please ask permission before posting this story anywhere else.

(A/N):HG/RL Okay I'm on a roll so don't hate. This story is inspired by a song called "These Things" by She Wants Revenge each Chapter will be titled by a line of the song which hopefully will make sense in relation to the story. I've been wanting to this for a while ands it's as disturbing as I can openly get compared to Bang, Bang You're Dead. Which was just sick but excellent. (incomplete I know I know…) ENJOY!

Rated M: Explicit language, disturbing behavior, sexual content

Chapter 1: There's Nothing To See

"_There's nothing to see here people keep moving on, slowly their necks turn and then they're gone. No one cares when the show is done"_

"I can't believe this," Mrs. Weasley said, pacing back and forth frustrated. The Weasley family sits on the couches in the sitting room, silent. Harry with them as well. "What's wrong wit her? Why is she so upset?" Harry asks confused. He looks at Ron, "Mate, what did you do?" Ron looks at them guiltily trying to mask it with fake insult "What makes you think I did something? All I saw was her run past that's it I swear!" Ron said, attempting to look and sound hurt. Ginny let out a frustrated growl, immediately recognizing his lies. "RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!" she demanded, forcing all her weight and strength against him and grabbing his neck tightly. 'Ginny, you're choking him," Harry said, tapping gently at her fingers She sent them both a death glare and released her grip on Ron's now red throat. Harry pulled her into his lap and she sat there glaring while Harry stroked her hair.

"Molly what is it that's so urgent?" Said the voice of the concerned Remus Lupin. He was covered in soot due to using the floo network. "Oh Remus!" She yelled grabbing the man and hugging him tightly sobbing uncontrollably. "It's Hermione, we don't know what's wrong! She's locked herself in her room and she wont come out and-and-," Mrs. Weasley began to sob again. "Bill and Fleur's wedding is in a few days and she wont come out! Remus I know that you are a good talker, maybe, maybe you can talk to her?" Molly said weakly, tears streaking her face. Remus nods and goes upstairs.

He goes up the stairs and knocks on the door. "Hermione, Hermione it's me, Remus," he says through the door. He is responded to by silence. "Hermione can't you let me in? Or can't you come out?" He says. More silence. "I can wait," he says, sitting in front of the door.

After an hour of waiting he gets aggravated. "Hermione Granger if you do not open this door!" he sighs frustrated. He then knocked down the door and saw hell. In the room there were ink stains everywhere, the bed was completely destroyed springs and feathers were scattered across the room. The bathroom door was open. There was a large bottle of soap that looked as if it were freshly opened, but it was almost empty, the tub has several scud rings as if someone had taken bath upon bath upon bath. A bottle of toothpaste was in the same condition as the soap and a toothbrush was seen damaged to no end with all it's bristles in every direction. But it was not these images that disturbed him the most, it was the feeling in the rooms. They felt tormented. The felt sick and dirty. Remus could no longer take these torrents of macabre emotions and left the rooms, shuddering slightly.

"Remus- what- where Hermione?" Molly asks from the bottom stair. "She's not here," he says. "Not here? But? Where did she go? Oh that poor darling she's probably hungry and cold with all this gloom!" Molly said. "Don't worry Molly, I'll find her," Remus said to her comfortingly. She nodded and smiled weakly. "I hope she's here for the wedding.." she said weakly. He smiled at her, " I cant promise that, but I promise I'll get her back." Molly hugged him sobbing and he left the house with a small pop.

--------

Remus roamed through magical London frantically, searching for Hermione. He asked shop keepers and shoppers and people staying in the inns had they seen her. "She's about this tall, with brown eyes and bushy brown hair?" he'd say to people and each would one by one shake their heads "no." He searched frantically Diagon Alley and Knocturn alley, the train stations, he even owled Dumbledore and tried Harry's map, which was no avail.

Finally, as he sat grumpily in a small café in Hogsmead, a thought hit him. What if she weren't in Magical areas? What if she were trying to find her way home? He stood up, paid for his tea and cakes and swiftly left. The first place he began to search was London, which in itself was a great feat. He roamed the busy crowded streets looking for Hermione. He finally came upon a small convent in the heart of London and in one of the busiest sections. He was surprised that such a place would be placed in the heart of a city, though it actually made perfect sense. Why, were else where young girls in most danger of being alone.

He walked into the large white building and observed it. There was a young woman sitting at a front desk, with a log book in front of her and a magazine to her left, which she was turning the pages through. Remus decided to wait for her to acknowledge him and surveyed the room. There was a large wooden cross on one side, with something written in Latin beneath it that he couldn't make out. And on the other side there was a large picture of the Nativity with brilliant shades of blue and red on it. And next to that one a picture of the Madonna alone this time. The door he had entered through was large and heavy made of a really dark single piece of wood. A small window of stained glass was etched into the door. Behind the woman at the front desk was a large set of double doors on which either side held two great silver candle holders (he hoped they weren't silver although he great doubted that) each with a large white candle in it that flickered carelessly.

"Hem, hem," came the woman's voice. He jumped for some reason expecting to see Umbridge in place of the pretty auburn haired woman. "how may I help you?" She asked, with a flirty smile. "Um, yeah I'm looking for someone," Remus said. "A Hermione Granger." "Hm, we don't normally take names" the woman said thoughtfully. "We did have several young girls come in today-" "-she's about 16," Remus interrupted. "Oh why that makes it easier. Tell me, are you a parent? Because we don't give girls back to their bosses" She asked him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Oh no! I'm a teacher of hers. She was staying at a friends house and then she disappeared. And the friend's mother called me in distress and asked me to go looking for her," Remus said quickly. She raised a thin eyebrow at him. "Wait here," she said standing. "What's you're name again?" she asked. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin.' She nodded and went behind the double doors. Remus would have sat down, but the chairs in the waiting room seemed to have some sort of silver detailing on them, or at least it was some sort of metal that Remus wasn't risking.

The woman returned with a tired looking Hermione. She was quite a site, he hair was matted and her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks tearstained, but what disturbed him the most was the smell of blood on her. She looked at him suspiciously. "Why don't you sit down?" she offered him. "I have allergies you know that," He said giving her a knowing look. She nodded. "So tell me… Lupin… when exactly did we meet?" Now Remus was confused. She actually thought he wasn't who he said he was. "About 2 years ago, on the train to the school, I was you're defense teacher that year," He said slowly.

Hermione grunted. She looked at Remus inspecting him carefully and she grabbed him and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh. Shh. It's okay I'm here," He said holding her tightly. Several heads poked out of the double doors. "Get out of here there's nothing to see!" The young woman scolded the other girls whom were peeking through curiously. "You're not going to make me go back there are you?" Hermione asked pitifully. "No of course not, but Hermione you can't stay here," Remus said. Hermione nodded. She looked him in the eyes, her large brown eyes streaming with tears. "Can I- can I stay with you?" Hermione asked with a high quiet squeal. "Hermione that's dangerous and you know it." Remus said looking at her sternly. "I can make it! I know how to make it!" She exclaimed. "Snape taught me before he went to do that job," Hermione said, looking cautiously at the auburn haired woman that was drinking in there every word. "Hermione I don't think-" "Don't think, please don't think," she pleaded. "Just do." "Fine," He said, "You can come stay with me." Hermione hugged him tightly. "Thank you… thank you…" she repeated this as if it were a prayer.


End file.
